This disclosure relates to an enclosure for providing a local convergence point for a fiber optic communications network, and more particularly, to an enclosure including at least one splice tray and for providing a local convergence point for a fiber optic communications network and related methods.
Telecommunication networks often include optical cables for communicating broadband signals from a signal source. For example, a fiber optic communications network may include optical cables capable of transmitting voice signals, data signals, and/or video signals over relatively long distances at high data transmission rates. In some telecommunication networks, intermediate fiber optic cables or the end user, such as a service subscriber, may be connected directly to one or more optical fibers of the telecommunication network. As a result, some telecommunication networks include a large number of distribution points from a distribution optical cable to one or more intermediate fiber optic cables or end users. Such distribution points may provide a communication connection between one or more source optical cables from a signal source, such as a service provider, and many separate distribution optical cables that communicatively connect the one or more source optical cables to each of the intermediate fiber optic cables or end users. As a result, some such connections may become complex, thereby resulting in higher installation times and costs.
Some examples described herein may address one or more of possible drawbacks associated with connecting a source or feeder optical cable with one or more distribution optical cables.